saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Strongbox
Strongboxes are items that appear in . They are the sole method of obtaining non-premium Weapons and Armor, unlike previous games where weapons were bought. You can find strongboxes in various locations throughout the game, but they are primarily located in secret rooms and can also be obtained by killing bosses. Multiple bosses do not give multiple strongboxes, and the amount of strongboxes obtained from a boss at the end of a mission is limited to one - although savage bosses on Nightmare Mode will drop two to three. Additionally, objects like vases in the VIP Mission can contain loot drops, of which can occasionally included strongboxes. Killing zombies also has a small chance of dropping strongboxes, and collecting a Daily Reward will also award strongboxes depending on the daily reward the selected character you're using is up to. Tiers of Strongboxes There are nine tiers of Strongboxes you can find. In order from lowest to highest tier, they are: #Steel #Titanium #Molybdenum #Iridium #Neodymium #Promethium #Thulium #Nantonium *Black: Black Strongboxes do not have a designated number for rating and need a key to be opened. Properties * Each Strongbox opened contains exactly one weapon or armor piece. * The higher level the strongbox, the better items you'll get. However, it is strictly off chance, therefore there are still chances of unboxing significant gear off low tier and undesirable gear off high tier, although there are less chances for those to happen. * The higher level the strongbox, the more "flash" you'll see from collecting the box in a mission. Nantonium and Black strongboxes give off a lightning blast as well from the sprite which notifies the strongbox collected. * When obtaining an augment grade 8+ piece of gear from a strongbox, the interface will flash lightning twice in rapid succession and display the text "HIGH LEVEL GEAR!" in the upper-right-hand corner. However, this does not necessarily mean the gear is "good", as it could be bad gear with many augment slots and a high augment grade as well as unwanted pre-augments Black Strongbox A ninth Strongbox was added into the game in the February 3rd update of 2015, which can only be opened with a Key. You must be level 25 or higher in order to open a strongbox. There is a small chance (5%) of obtaining a Key via a Nantonium Strongbox in Nightmare Mode, although they can also be obtained via rewards or be bought in the store for 20 NK coins/Kreds. Additionally, there is a chance of getting one as a reward for completing Events; if the player is in the Diamond tier, they'll have a 10% chance, Platinum a 5% chance, and Gold a 0.5% chance. strongboxes are restricted to only containing weapon/armor. Also, unlike other strongboxes where players can just accumulate as many as they want, the player is only allowed to have a maximum of 5 strongboxes and any more must be discarded if they cannot be opened at the end of the mission in which they are collected. However this function can be overridden if additional strongboxes are obtained via rewards and being bought from the store, these strongboxes will remain in you collection until they are either opened or scrapped. It is of course better to scrap at least one strongbox you have so that a sixth collected in-game can be kept. strongboxes are not tier 9 strongboxes, and a Nantonium strongbox dropped when using High Roller will not convert into a strongbox. A strongbox can give any piece of gear in the same drop range of nantonium strongbox, meaning it is possible to get a hornet at level 70, however doing so will likely sacrifice the weapons grade and it will be much lower than it would be if dropped at its normal range. Related Achievements * For Me? * Boxer * Most Toys Wins * BLACK is the new RED Trivia *The Steel, , and possibly Promethium, Thulium and Nantonium strongboxes are the only ones colored like the material they are made from. ** Titanium strongboxes are green when they are actually silver-colored, Molybdenum strongboxes are blue when it is really gray, Iridium strongboxes are blue when it's actually silver-colored, Neodymium and Promethium strongboxes are purple when Neodymium is actually silver and Promethium's color is a silvery-white, although Neodymium in solution has a dark blue-purple color and in some forms of Promethium, it can have a blue-green glow, and Nantonium strongboxes are bright yellow, but its true color is unknown due to Nantonium being fictional. ** All element-metals are silver/grey in color apart from gold and copper. The Strongboxes made from a pure element are all except Steel and Nantonium ** There is, however, a possibility that Nantonium is naturally silver-white. An NK game called Magnetic Defense features a special item called "Nantonium Ball". It is a large, silver-white sphere. Apparently, Nantonium is very resilient, as the Nantonium Ball on Magnetic Defense can easily plow right through long lines of tanks. * Neodymium and Molybdenum are the only strongboxes to have their own special light color, as Thulium and Iridium share a greenish light, Nantonium and Titanium share yellow, and Promethium, Black and Steel share white, with Neodymium having purple lights and Molybdenum having light blue lights. * If you look on the atomic number in the periodic table of elements, the Iridium box should have the number 7 while the others (Neodymium, Promethium and Thulium) should have a tier less. * The mobile Version for SAS 4 does not have the same graphics for the strongboxes; instead they look more saturated in color with a different shape, and only have lights seen from the sides and not on top. * strongboxes have the logo on top. * The Christmas update features Christmas decorations that can be destroyed, which will always reveal a strongbox. Keep an eye out for Christmas trees and red barbels around the maps you play, there are several locations that they will spawn in on each map, however it is possible for none to spawn. These Christmas ornaments will only spawn in on standard and Nightmare game modes, they will not spawn in contract missions nor events. * Non-boss zombies can drop a maximum of 10 strongboxes in a single mission (excluding Nightmare Mode) * In PC version, it seems that lower level players will have a higher chance of getting a strongbox. As time goes on, the chance of finding one gets lower and lower * Four Titanium strongboxes can be purchased in the in-game store for a hefty price which gets more expensive for each level the character increase. This starts from 25,000 sas4 creds at character level 1 and increases by 2,000 each level. It actually says you buy three Titanium strongboxes, and this was actually true for some time, but an update to the game messed with the code and you now get four. * When collecting multiple strongboxes at the same time, when the flash of the names appear, the highest tier strongbox will be the most visible. This is most notable in Nightmare Mode when a savage boss is killed without the loot spread. If you collect 2-3 boxes of the same tier due to this, the name of the strongbox will be bold text. * A Black Box is also an alcoholic brand of drinks, more notible for their wines, but also for their wiskey, vodka and tequila. * It is easy to mistake a Titanium strongbox with a Nantonium and vice versa on the PC version due to the similarity of the strongboxes image, especially with graphics set to low. Obviously this can be fixed by simply moving over the strongbox to find out what actually dropped. * High Roller will disable Steel Strongboxes from dropping in-game, however it is still possible to obtain Steel strongboxes if your character levels up after the game - many players get confused with this, due to character levelling up strongboxes being fixed. If any strongbox including Steel is collected before purchasing High Rolled when already in-game, the box(es) will not increase the tier nor will have the buff to the equipment inside. Gallery Smaller and more simple images. SAS4 mobile strongboxes.png|Strongboxes in the mobile version of SAS 4 BLACK Key.png|The BLACK Key Screenshot at Mar 26 13-34-23.png|A Nantonium box in-game Screenshot at Mar 26 13-35-38.png|A Thulium box in-game Screenshot at Apr 15 20-35-04.png|A Promethium box in-game Screenshot at Apr 15 20-35-34.png|A Neodymium box in-game Screenshot at Mar 26 13-36-00.png|An Iridium box in-game Screenshot at Mar 26 14-03-41.png|A Molybdenum Screenshot at Mar 26 13-35-17.png|A Titanium box in-game Screenshot at Mar 26 14-03-16.png|A Steel box in-game Screenshot at Apr 15 20-41-29.png|The BLACK box in-game References Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Loot Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile